A countertop usually refers to a horizontal surface in kitchens, furniture, bathrooms, or other table surfaces. It is frequently installed on and supported by a cabinet framework. The surface of a countertop is typically positioned at an optimal height for which the countertop is designed. The surface of a countertop may be constructed of various materials with different attributes and aesthetics.
For example, countertop surfaces may be natural such as granite, quartz, onyx, marble, sandstone, bluestone, limestone and other natural materials. Countertop surfaces may also include materials that are artificial, such as, concrete, laminate, acrylic or other manmade materials with various colors and patterns.
Traditional countertops—whether natural or artificial—are often heavy, and require professional installers for installation. For instance, for natural materials, specialized equipment is required to cut, measure, and polish the materials, such as granite. In addition, granite slabs are exceptionally heavy, and require upright-vertical positioning when not supported horizontally to prevent the slabs from cracking or breaking. And typically, at least two people are required to transport, and install the slabs as countertops.
Likewise, laminate and similar countertops are heavy and awkward to maneuver. In addition, these countertops have other drawbacks. For instance, to fit and install these countertops requires special tools, and bonding agents. Moreover, the bonding agents emit noxious fumes. So, plenty of ventilation is required when applying the bonding agents, and during the curing process. Further, the overall process of installing laminate countertops is usually time consuming, and better left to experienced installers.